1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the target art and more specifically to a pivotable or knock-down pull cord controlled target element that can be used both indoors and outdoors. A target element with these characteristics requires a stabilizing support, a pivoting device, a pull cord attachment device, and must be fabricated from a bullet-penetrable material so that a bullet trap can be used to intercept and arrest the bullet after it has penetrated and transited the target. In order to be practical, the target element must be quickly and easily replaced when mutilated by bullets. To be economical, it should contain but a single part.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has long been a need for a practical target that has the aforementioned characteristics. Prior art pivotable targets are either clamped into and held by a pivotable target holder, or contain additional components that pivotally, but permanently, attach them to a base. Those that do not use target holders resort to using feet or weights on the targets to hold them upright. The pivotable target holders of these devices are a permanent part of the target structure, and serve to both hold the target upright before projectile impact, and to allow the target to fall after projectile impact. A major problem involved with such a holder, however, is that it is not easily and quickly replaced even though it is often the accidental recipient of a bullet that is intended for the target. Another major problem of the pivotable target holder for its' relative weight. In an extremely light weight target that can be penetrated by a low velocity air gun, for instance, the target holder contributes so much weight to the attached target element that the bullet often merely transits the easily penetrable target without knocking it down. Prior art pull cords are permanently connected to the target elements or target holders by the use of additional components such as "eyes" or "arms". The pull cord is fastened to the target or target holder by a permanent connection--not quickly and easily connected or disconnected as with the present invention. The present invention has eliminated the aforementioned problems by eliminating such prior art components as pivotable target holders, weights, feet, and additional pull cord connectors. This also eliminates the danger of mutilating these difficult to replace components.